legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Richard
Alan Richard was a colonel in the Liberl Kingdom's Royal Army, commanding its Intelligence Division. He served as the primary antagonist of . Appearance Richard dresses in his very formal commander outfit all the time to show his rank to the people. He stylizes his blond hair to be swaying backwards and he always keeps his sword with him in case he has to fight. After leaving the army he switches to an ordinary businessman-style shirt, tie and slacks, but is placed back in his uniform when pulled into Phantasma. Personality His personality is shown to be very polite and formal despite the fact he is an antagonist in the game. Even his reasons for starting the rebellion are sympathetic as he desired to protect the country he loved so much. He also admires Cassius Bright and esteems him highly. Story Background - Richard was a colonel at the time of the Hundred Days War, and he helped Cassius's plan to use the orbal airships to perform a blitzkrieg to retake territory lost to the Erebonian invasion. Serving under Cassius gave him the idea that only Cassius can protect Liberl Kingdom with his skills. After Cassius left the army, Richard feared that Liberl was too small weak to withstand another invasion by foreign powers such as Erebonia. He established the Intelligence Division and began searching for a way to ensure Liberl's security. Lt. Lorence of the Intelligence Division told him about the Aureole, and let him to believe that it could be manipulated using the Black Orbment as a superweapon to protect Liberl. Richard also began plotting a coup d'etat to depose Queen Alicia and install her nephew Duke Dunan as a puppet ruler, planning to turn Liberl into a militarized state. Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 1 - Near the end of the chapter, Richard captured the Capua sky bandits when they were escaping the bracer group of Estelle and Joshua Bright. The Intelligence Division was secretly supplying and directing the bandits, and Richard arranged to ultimately have them be captured, although the actions of the Bright siblings sped this process up. The positive publicity of the Division's success in working to capture the bandits gave Richard a positive public image. Final Chapter - Richard would be seen this time as the true villain of the story pulling most of the strings of other villains in the game. The Colonel was defeated by Estelle's party in the Aureole Ruins, but nevertheless succeeded in using the Black Orbment. This ended up deactivating the first Aureole barrier and releasing the Reverie archaism. When Reverie nearly killed Estelle's party, Richard intervened to save them, but was nearly killed himself until Cassius rescued everyone. Richard was arrested for his crimes. Trails in the Sky SC Richard spent most of the game in jail but was released along with other members of the Intelligence Division towards the end to help fight Ouroboros's assault on Grancel Castle. He and his men received royal pardons for their role in the defense. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Richard and his trusted subordinate Kanone Almathea left the army to found R&A Research, a commercial intelligence company. He was later pulled into Phantasma along with other associates of Kevin Graham, and worked with them to escape. Battle Trivia *Richard bears a striking resemblance to Gilgamesh, from Fate/Zero Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Army Officers Category:Antagonists Category:Turncoats Category:Swordsman Category:Liberl Kingdom Army Category:Trails Characters Category:Party Members